UN PACTO
by Joke
Summary: Una derrotada Hermione termina por hacer un pacto que jamás creyó posible con Draco Malfoy. Dramione. One-shoot.


EL PACTO

Granger entró en el Baño de Prefectos, y a medida que avanzaba iba desprendiéndose de prendas a su paso, hasta que quedó completamente desnuda frente a la gran tina. Espero pacientemente a que se llenara de agua insalubremente ardiente, y se sentó en el borde, introduciendo las piernas con tortuosa lentitud.

Aún estaba shockeada después de todo lo ocurrido en la Gran Batalla final contra Voldemort. Aquel año había decidido volver a Hogwarts, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Tal vez porque no tenía otro lugar al que ir. Observó con tristeza las burbujas y el ir y venir del agua humeante, sumida en sus negros y pertubardores pensamientos. De pronto, alguien entró en la estancia, interrumpiendo su hora de depresión y auto-flagelamiento personal.

-¡Tú!,-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras-. ¿Qué haces aquí?,-dijo el chico al observar como la Gryffindor ni siquiera se inmutaba ante su presencia, y continuaba allí, de pie, como Dios la trajo al mundo-.

-Qué elocuente, Malfoy,-fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo, para meterse poco a poco en el agua-. Si quieres darte un baño tendrás que volver luego…, siempre y cuando soportes la idea de meterte en una tina en la que ha estado tumbada, y desnuda,-puntualizó dándole una fuerte entonación a la última palabra-, una asquerosa _sangresucia_ como yo, claro.

-Puedo soportarlo, créeme,-respondió el rubio tras varios segundos de consternación. No entendía la actitud de la castaña. Nunca había sido especialmente agradable con él, tal vez porque su pasión era meterse con ella, pero aquello era demasiado-.

-Tal vez no. Tal vez deberías acabar conmigo por ser tan impertinente. Sería muy sencillo,-dijo con dureza-. Ni siquiera tengo mi varita aquí. Podrías hacer cualquier cosa conmigo,-entonó con voz de ultratumba-, y nunca nadie lo sabría.

-¿Qué insinúas?,-preguntó el muchacho, alzando una ceja-.

-No seas ridículo. Sé que no representas un peligro potencial. Al menos sexualmente, claro,-sonrió al más puro estilo Slytherin-.

-¿A qué te refieres?,-el muchacho estaba patidifuso, no entendía qué ocurría en la cabeza de la castaña-.

-Soy una _sangresucia_, jamás pensarías en mí de esa manera. Es ridículo,-explicó mientras comenzaba a enjabonarse las piernas lentamente-. Así que no eres un peligro sexual, jamás me tocarías un pelo…a menos que quisieras matarme, claro,-afinó-.

-¿Granger, estás pidiéndome sutilmente que te mate?,-el rubio estaba atónito. Tras la Gran Batalla final y con la caída del Lord Oscuro, aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Ella y sus amiguitos habían ganado, y los seguidores del Lord habían perdido. No había vuelta de hoja-.

-No seas ridículo,-dijo la muchacha sonriendo maquiavélicamente-. No hay sutileza en mis palabras. Mátame,-dijo en un susurro aterrador que hizo que el vello de la nuca de Draco se erizase-. Lo haría yo misma, pero por muy Gryffindor que sea, no soy suficientemente valiente para hacerlo-, respondió con lo que parecía un aire derrotado-.

-¿Por qué?,-fue toda la respuesta del rubio-.

-No tengo a nadie,-fue la respuesta de la muchacha-. Mis padres ni siquiera me recuerdan debido al hechizo que les hice cuando comenzó la Guerra, y Harry, Ron, Ginny y el resto me culpan de la muerte de Fred. Pero no fue mi culpa que él intentara defenderme de aquel _Avada_… No me queda nada ni nadie. ¿Para qué seguir aquí?, ¿qué puedo hacer?

El rubio la miró de nuevo, sopesando la situación.

-Véngate,-fue la respuesta del chico, que la observaba con la pupila dilatada y una sonrisa aterradora en su rostro-. Venganza,-repitió observándola y acercándose poco a poco a la tina-.

-¿Venganza?,-susurró ella, sentada y rodeada de todo esa agua hirviente-.

-Venganza,-repitió el muchacho-. ¿No crees que se lo merecen? No tienes que auto-compadecerte. Si realmente creen que eres tan mala persona, que al menos lo crean por un motivo real.

La muchacha le miró mientras se metía en la tina, vestido.

-Está bien,-susurró ella mientras él le rodeaba el cuello con las manos-. Yo soy tuya,-susurró mientras su mirada se endurecía, pensando que en aquel momento el rubio recuperaría el juicio y la ahogaría en la bañera-.

-Y yo soy tuyo,-respondió el rubio, atrayendo a la muchacha hacia sí, y sellando el pacto con un beso húmedo, pasional y violento-.

FIN


End file.
